Technology Tree
Research in GC is done one technology (tech) at a time, and is by post count (Ex: Magnetic Helix, 1/50). As time goes on, you can start studying more technologies at once, but generally you need to decide which tech available to you to research first. Most technologies you research are likely to have been player created, but also keep in mind some techs have prerequisite techs needed prior. Lancers for example require: High Capacity Capacitors, Reinforced Power Transfer Systems, and Mass Discharge . Each has a use in RP factors for a ship, and aid technologies that involve such. Take into account starting TL (which is optional, you can start at earlier ones) when joining, as you choose what you start with from prior TLs except for TL0. Each TL has segments to it as well, which require an admin to tell you which you're at. Basis of currently relevant TLs TL0 - Early Spaceflight TL1 - Fission Era TL2 - Early Fusion Era TL6 - Early Antimatter Era TL? - Total Conversion Era Power Grids Electronic - TL0 Photonic - TL7 Generation Combustion Generators - TL0 Solar Mercury Boilers - TL0 Photovoltaic Panels - TL0.4 Fission Generators - TL1 Fusion Generators - TL1.7 Cold Fusion - TL1.9 Antimatter Reactors - TL6 Nether Reactors - TL45 Propulsion Sublight Chemical - TL0 Nuclear Thermal - TL0.3 Nuclear Pulse - TL0.3 Ion - TL0.5 Solar Sail - TL0.7 NSWR - 1.8 Fusion - TL2.3 Antimatter - TL6.2 Photonic - TL? Superluminal When you have one already, research into another takes +20 posts. Warp - TL1, 50 posts Hyperdrive - TL1, 50 posts Jump Drive - TL? Weaponry Ballistic Cannons - TL0 Railgun - TL1 Gauss/Coilgun - TL1 Nanoflechettes - TL2.1 Guided Delivery System Missiles - TL0 Topedoes - TL3.1 Warhead Explosive - TL0 Kinetic Kill - TL1 Plasma - TL2 Energy - TL3.1 Energy Lasers - TL1 Electrolasers - TL1.2 Particle Beams - TL1.2 Spasers - TL1.3 Fusion Pulse Weapons - TL1.5 Plasma Beams - TL2.2 Neutron Beams - TL2.5 Antimatter Beams - TL6.5 Nether Weapons - TL45.5 Hybrid Plasma Railgun - TL3.2 Railgun, Plasma Beams Communications STL Radio - TL0 Laser - TL1.1 FTL Subspace - TL2 Quantum Entanglement - TL3.5 Defense Armor Titanium - TL0 Beryllium - TL0.4 Chobham - TL1 Liquid - TL1.3 Carbon - TL3 Nether-forged - TL44 Shields Emitter - TL1.5 Array - TL4 Protean - TL40 Point-Defense FLAK - TL0.5 Interceptor Missile - TL? Laser - TL1 Gatling - TL1 Particle - TL? Plasma - TL2.5 Antimatter - TL6 Detection Short-range Radar - TL0 Intermediate-range Optical - TL0.3 Infrared - TL1 Long-range Subspace - TL2 Intelligent Systems Remote Drones - 1.5 AIs Sentient - 1.8 Industry Nanotech Basic Nanites - TL? Upgrades This section is for things like rail upgrades, output upgrades, all of those things. Delete this message after you all start adding things Ballistic Weaponry Upgrades Magnetic Enhancement Railgun/Coilgun - TL3 Guided Weaponry Upgrades High Yield Warheads Missile - TL3.5 High Yield Warheads Torpedo - TL5.5 Energy Weaponry Upgrades X-Ray Laser Laser - TL3 Intelligent Systems Upgrades Advanced AI Sapient - TL2.6 Category:Creatione infinitum mundi Category:Lore